SE after story
by RinWinters
Summary: Maka and Soul have grown up and gotten married now they're rasing a family of their own. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

The laughing sun filtered through the blinds waking up Soul and Maka Evans. Maka opened her bright green eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Morning." She sleepily murmured.

Soul groaned and rolled over, "Can't it be night again?"

Maka chuckled lightly; Soul was never the morning person. She usually let him sleep longer but a loud yell came from the living room.

"Sally give it back!"

"Why don't you come and take it back?"

Maka let out a irritated sigh, "They're at it again."

Soul gave out another groan, "Can't we just let them fight it out? They'll get tired eventually."

She frowned and lightly shook him, "Go stop them before Kai chops something in half, _again_."

Soul opened his eyes and gave out an angry huff, last time they let them fight too long Kai threatened Sally with his scythe arm and he ended up cutting the old couch in half. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he walked into the living room.

"What is it this time?" He grumbled.

Kai and Sally turned towards their father, Kai looked a lot like his father except for his bright green eyes, Sally looked like Maka only with ruby red eyes.

"She started it!" Kai yelled pointing an excusing finger at his thirteen year old sister.

Soul turned his tired eyes on Sally, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" She yelled back.

Kai shot her a glare, "You stole the remote from me and changed the channel when I was watching TV!"

"Did you?" Soul asked.

"It was my turn!" Sally argued.

"I was only in the middle of my first show!" Kai screeched.

Soul sighed again, "Guys please no fighting today."

Sally gave out an angry growl and stalked off to her room, before slamming her door she shot her ten year old brother and her father a glare.

"Of course you take the_ freak's_ side!" She yelled

Soul walked back into his and his wife's room, Maka propped herself up on her elbows to look at Soul.

"How did it go?" Maka asked.

"Let's see, Kai is still upset that Sally called him a freak and Sally clamis we ruin her life" Soul sat down on the bed.

"So same as usual?" She said.

"Pretty much."

Maka smiled and sat up, "Why don't you get some more sleep, I'll start breakfast. Waffles and bacon should calm them down."

Soul nodded his head and threw the warm blankets over him, Maka kissed his cheek before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What'cha making mom?" Kai's voice drifted into Soul and Maka's comfortable room.

"Waffles."

"And bacon?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

Soul smirked and burrowed deeper in the blankets, he loved Kai and Sally but sometimes they could_ really_ piss them off. He drifted off waiting for the smell of waffles and bacon to wake him up again.

**Alright, this story is based on the original story that me and my friend (neko123456) made when we finished the season. Kai and Sally are Soul and Maka's kids (in case you haven't figured it out yet) and Kai is a scythe while Sally is neither a meister or a weapon so she calls Kai a freak and calls her school the 'normal school' while she calls DWMA the 'freak show'. There's also Black*star, Tsubaki, Chrona, and Kid's kids but they will appear later in the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Soul cracked open his eyes and gave of a large yawn. Untangling himself from the blankets he walked into the kitchen to find Maka frying bacon. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a hug.

"Smells good." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled returning the kiss.

"_Please_ stop."

Soul and Maka turned to see Kai making a face. Sighing he walked over to his son who was spread out on the couch making himself look like a younger soul.

"You need to stop fighting with your sister." Soul grumbled.

"She starts it!" Kai snapped.

Soul shook his head, "You could be nice to her."

Kai scoffed, "Be nice? To _her_? She's like a devil!"

"Breakfast!" Maka called, "Kai go get your sister."

Kai grumbled something and went to get Sally. Soul sighed and sat down at the table,

"Why can't they get along?" He muttered.

"Maybe it's because they haven't met their uncle." Maka said

Soul shot her a glare, "I blame your father."

"Yea, maybe your right," She shrugged.

The door slammed open and Spirit flew through with the goofiest look on his face.

"MAAAAKAAAA-CHAAAAAN! I"VE COME TO SEE MY GRAND CHILDREN!" He yelled.

Maka turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "Papa, knock next time!"

"Nonsense! The door should never be closed to family members!" Spirit stuck out his lip.

Just then Kai walked back in and was instantly tackled by his idiotic grandpa.

"KAI-KUUUUUN! GRANDPA LOVES YOU, SALLY, MAMA, AND GRANDMA MORE THAN ANYONE ONE ELSE!"

"Then why did you cheat on grandma?" Kai said coldly with narrowed eyes.

Just like Soul knew he would, Spirit froze up, Kai's Maka-like eyes burning holes in his face.

"Let's not ruin this great family breakfast Kai-kun." Spirit said.

"who said you were staying old man?" Soul spat.

Spirit glared at Soul and was about to snap at him when he saw the look Maka was wearing. Sally walked in to find her grandpa _still_ hugging her younger brother and glaring at her dad.

"What did I miss." She said sarcasticly.

Spirit let go of Kai to tackle Sally and give her a death hug. Somewhere in the middle of the chaos, Death the Kid walked in with his daughter Lucy.

"I see you guys are busy." Kid sighed.

Soul turned to glare at his old friend, "You try prying a over hyper grandpa of your kids!"

"Uncle Kid!" Kai called running over to meet his godfather.

After Kid helped Soul get Spirit off Sally they finally sat down to eat the cold waffles and burned bacon. Spirit was rubbing the spot on his head where Maka _and _Kai chopped him.

"So, why are you here Kid?" Soul asked after Kid complained that the waffles weren't symmetrical.

"What? Oh yea! I need you and Maka to go on a mission in Europe." Kid said.

The table went silent once those words left his mouth, it was only broken by Kai.

"You guys are leaving?" He whimpered.

Soul shook his head, "We can't leave Kai and Sally."

"Don't worry, I'll look after them." Kid offered.

Maka turned to her husband, "we have to Soul, We're the Death scythe team."

Right when she said that Kai got up and ran to his room. Soul stood up,

"Kai, Wait!" He called.

Maka placed her hand over Soul's, "Go talk to him."

Soul nodded his head and ran to Kai's room.

Soul pushed open Kai's door and saw him lying on his bed, sighing he walked over to him.

"Kai? Are ok?" Soul asked

"You and mom are leaving us." Kai said not bothering to look at his dad.

Soul sat down on his bed, "We have to Kai. I'm a death scythe and your mother's my meister."

Kai shot a glare at him, "That doesn't mean you have to leave."

Soul huffed, "You'll have to leave to go on missions when you're in Shibusen."

When Kai still said nothing Soul sighed again and continued, "I promise we'll be back soon."

"You promise?" Kai murmured.

Soul smiled, "Promise."

Lucy popped her head into the room, "Sorry but my dad says you have to pack."

Soul nodded his head and stood up, once he was outside the room he heard Lucy's voice.

"Don't be sad Kai, my parents leave on missions all the time and they always come back!"

Soul smiled at what the female shimigami was doing.

'They'll make a great team some day.'

**I should tell you what Lucy looks like, She's Chrona and Kid's daughter and she has shoulder length pink hair with white stanza lines. She has yellow-ish brown-ish eyes. Hope you liked this chapter I tried to make this chap longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"our plane should be here." Maka said.

Soul just grunted and laid his back against the back of the airport chair. Taking another sip of the water they bought he looked at his wife. Her back was straight as she searched for plane #12, his eyes landed on her cheat and blushed remembering his reaction when she walked out of her room with a not-so-flat chest.

He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts by a cheerful sounding Maka, "Ah! There it is!"

Grabing their luggage they hurried on to the plane and took their seats. Soul watched the Death City airport disappear and Maka could tell something was wrong.

"soul, is something on your mind?" She asked.

Knowing he couldn't lie to her he told her the truth, "It's Kai."

Maka smiled sweetly, "I'm sure Chrona and Kid can keep Sally and Kai from fighting."

Soul shook his head,"It's not that! I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Maka patted his leg, "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Sighing he turned back to the window and started to watch the clouds swarm by, the bad feeling growing stronger every minute.

The grinning moon smiled upon the cornered kishen and it's light glinted of Soul's scythe blade. Maka placed the blade under it's neck and quickly ended it's life. Once Soul devoured it's soul, Maka turned to him.

"Do you still have that bad feeling?" She questioned.

Soul nodded his head, "Still do."

"Maybe some rest will get rid of it." She muttered.

"I highly doubt it but fine." He said already starting to walk towards the crappy hotel they checked into.

Once they were back at the hotel, Maka flopped on the bed, "I'm so tireeeeed."

Soul sat down next to her and gave out a small chuckle. Maka placed her hands behind her head and turned on the TV, the news came on.

"Ugg! Not this crap!" Soul wined.

Maka put her finger to her lips and glared at him before turning back to the TV. She wasn't watching long before her cell phone rang, sighing she pressed talk and spoke into the speaker.

"Chrona? What is it? W-wait, what don't you know how to deal with? Telling me what?" Maka's hand flew to her mouth and she uttered a small 'we'll be there tommorow' and hung up.

Soul was already on his feet, "What's wrong?"

She didn't turn to face him, "Kai's in the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

The heart monitor gave another beep as Soul shifted in his seat. Next to him Maka had fallen asleep on the edge of the hospital bed Kai was sleeping in. Running a hand through his messy hair he slumped in the chair fully exhausted. The door creaked open and right away Soul was on his feet again waiting for the doctor to tell him what was wrong.

The doctor looked up and raised an eyebrow, "_You're_ Soul Evans?"

"Y-yes, what's wrong with him?" Soul asked.

The doctor didn't take his gaze off of him, "You look too old to be the father of a ten year old boy."

"I'm thirty-two, now can you please tell me what's wrong with my son?" Soul was getting irritated.

Sighing he turned back to his clip board, "I'm merely a nurse."

Soul started giggling, "_Nurse_? I thought only girls were nurses!"

"That is a stereotype!" He snapped, "And I don't know what the heck is the matter with your son!"

"I thought you were a nurse!" Soul caught himself from cracking up, "Aren't doctors supposed to tell them these things?"

"I do know one thing," He sighed.

"What?"

"He has _your_ traits so I feel sorry for any one who has to put up with _him_!" He hissed.

Soul snapped and tackled him pinning him down, " Take that back!"

"My, my, Soul as violent as ever I see."

Soul froze, he recognized that voice a little too well. Looking up at the man who spoke he quickly got off the man nurse, Stein smirked and helped the nurse to his feet.

"You look taller than when I last saw you fourteen years ago." Stein twisted the screw in his head.

"S-Stein, you haven't changed a bit." Soul quietly said hoping Stein didn't have a sudden urge to dissect him.

The old scientist smiled and his gaze shifted to Kai, "Who knew you would end up being a father, more importantly," He looked at Maka's sleeping figure, "Who knew _you_ two would have kids with her distrusting men."

"I'd love to continue our little reunion but can you please tell me what's wrong with Kai?" Soul begged.

Stein reached up and started to twist the screw again, "Black Hole."

Soul looked at him, "What?"

"Black Hole, it's when black blood builds up in the lungs and makes it hard to breath resulting in passing out or," Stein fixed his glasses, "death."

Soul's eyes widened and looked at Stein with a pleading look, "Can it be healed?"

"Fortunately yes, unfortunately most people with this dieses die before treatment." He sighed.

They was a small groan behind them and the sound of sheets rustling.

"Dad?" Kai rasped sounding in need of water.

"Kai!" Soul yelled rushing towards his son. "How are you feeling?"

Kai scrunched up his nose in thought, "A little queasy."

Stein handed him a glass of water and a small pill, "This should clear your lungs a little."

As Kai was taking his medicine, Soul lightly shook Maka, "Maka, Kai's awake."

Maka yawned and stretched, "Kai , are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom." Kai murmured already feeling sleepy again.

Maka turned to talk to her husband but saw him standing next to Stein.

"Professor Stien? What are you doing here?" She asked

"You look grown up Maka," Stein leaned forward, "and believe it or not I work here."

Maka stood up and walked over to her husband, "He hasn't said anything about _dissecting_ has he?" She whispered.

"Not yet." He muttered.

"You're bad at whispering Maka, I heard ever word you and Soul said." Stein huffed making Maka turn red with embarrassment. Turning his screw once more he sighed, "Do you want to know the condition of your son or not?"

"Yes!" Maka yelped.

"Very well he has-"

A loud bang and the door swung open reveling a smiling blue haired moron. Tsubaki poked her head in after he had stalked in to the room.

"YOU MAY KNOW PRAISE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" He yelled pointing to himself.

Tsubaki began bowing her head, "Gomen."

Soul sighed and Maka began waving her hands in front of her old friend, "It's alright, really!"

"It's just like old times." Soul grumbled trying to block out Black*star's yelling.

"Black*star, Tsubaki, watch Kai I need to speak to Maka and Soul." Stein said.

Once they were out in the hallway Stein told Maka about the Black Hole' "If Kai does survive this then there is a big chance he will end up with asthma."

"What's the treatment?" Soul asked.

"Surgery."

Soul felt Maka stiffen up next to him, she hated surgery ever since Soul had to go through it. She gave Stein a hopeful look,

"Is there any other option?" She squeaked.

Stein shook his head, "He needs new lungs, his are filled up with black blood right now."

Soul looked at Maka who weakly nodded her head, "Fine, Kai will go through surgery."

**I know, Im evil. Please don't hate me because of this! I gave Kai something called Black Hole because I couldn't think of another name. Sorry the last chapter was so short I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed it!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Soul woke up in panic to the alarm. Jumping out of bed he ran to Kai's room, he was wheezing and coughing . Grabbing the measuring spoon and liquid medicine he poured it on to the spoon and forced it down his throat waking up Kai in the process.

"Blegh!" He spat.

Giving out a sigh of relief Soul sat on the edge of Kai's bed, "I know you don't like it but it supposed to help you breath."

"If I need stuff to help me breath then why don't I use an inhaler?" Kai muttered still tasting the lingering medicine.

"Stein already explained this, a regular inhaler won't help." Soul said, "Plus, the medicine can't taste that bad."

"It does."

"Then what does it taste like?"

"Crap."

"Kai!"

"Ok, ok," Kai huffed putting up his hands, "Dad, do I have to go through surgery?"

Soul's gaze softened, he knew how terrified his son was. Patting his back he nodded his head, Kai started trembling.

"You don't have to go through it till the end of the week." Soul said desperately trying to calm him.

"C-c-can I sleep with you and Mom tonight?" Kai squeaked

Soul smiled, "Sure."

After picking up Kai's medicine and breathing monitor (it beeps when he stops breathing) they headed over to Maka and Soul's room. Once Kai was in the bed, Maka woke up.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" She yawned.

"He's sleeping with us tonight." Soul whispered while putting the breathing mask over Kai's mouth and nose.

Maka gave him a sympathetic look, "scared about the surgery?"

Kai nodded his head and Maka hugged him, "It'll be alright."

Soul smiled at his wife and son, he wouldn't tell Kai this but he was Just as scared as him. A lot of things could go wrong in surgery. Pushing the thoughts out of his head he laid down next to Kai and fell asleep.

Soul woke up to Kai wheezing and the monitor beeping. Quickly forcing the medicine in his mouth he began to relax, but Kai started wheezing again waking up Maka who was sleeping next to him.

"Did you give him the medicine?" She hissed.

"Yes but he started wheezing again!" He panicked.

Maka pressed her hand against his fore head quickly pulling back, "He has a fever." She started to shake Kai, "Kai, Kai, wake up. Dad's going to take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." he rasped and started to cough.

Soul shook his head, "It wasn't a choice."

He picked up Kai, not bothering to get dressed, and rushed out the door to their parked car. Carefully placing him in the front seat he sped off to the hospital.

**Another short chapter*sigh* Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it so please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Soul rushed Kai into the hospital and straight up to the front desk.

"I need to see Dr. Stein!" He yelled.

She just looked up at him, "What do you need to see him?"

"My son has a high fever!"Soul hissed.

The women looked at a clipboard, "Kai Evans?"

Soul gave out a sigh of relief, "Yes that's him."

"He's not due for surgery till the end of the week." She muttered.

Kai's breathing got worse causing Soul to panic, Stein came in right then (ironic).

"Kathleen, I'm taking my-" He looked up at Soul, "Soul?"

"Stein! Thank Shimigami! I-it's Kai, he has a high fever and he's having difficulty breathing." Soul panicked.

"Follow me." He motioned with his hand towards the hospital hallway.

"B-but Stein you're on your break!" Kathleen shrieked.

"Cancel it." He sighed waving his hand over his shoulder.

"It's against the rules to-" She gave out a small squeak as Stein slammed his hands on the desk.

"If you're not quiet about this, I could always use another test subject." He hissed pulling his scalpel out of his stitched up doctors coat.

Shakily, she showed him the clipboard, "B-but t-the boy i-i-isn't d-due till the end of this week."

"_Kai_ needs help. If you read your stupid clipboard you would see that he has a deadly dieses." Stein snapped.

Kai started to have a coughing fit, "S-Stein!" Soul yelled clearly panicked.

Stein glared at Kathleen once more before taking Kai and Soul into one of the wings. Carefully setting Kai on the bed, Stein began his check up. After he was done he turned to Soul.

"He has a high fever alright and if you hadn't brought him in, he wouldn't have lasted the night." He said.

"w-what do you mean?" Soul stammered.

"The Black Hole is killing him sooner than I thought. He needs to go through an emergency surgery." Stein sighed.

Soul felt his heart stop, to make matters worse Kai started coughing again clutching his chest. Stein started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He yelped.

Stein stopped walking, "To get a stretcher to get him to surgery." He was out the door moments later.

Running his hand through his white hair, he sat down in the chair next to the bed. He looked at his son and cringed, Kai's bangs were plastered to his sweaty forehead, his eyes were squeezed shut as if he was concentrating on breathing, and his lips were dry and cracked.

'Stein better get here soon!' He thought.

His prayers were answered a second later as Stein came in with the stretcher, gently placing Kai on the soft fabric, he gave Soul a 'don't-worry' look and wheeled Kai off to surgery. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed Maka's number.

"_Soul! What happened? Is Kai ok?" _She yelled into the phone.

Soul swallowed, scared on how Maka would react, "he- he's in surgery."

"_What? But he wasn't do till next week!"_

"The Black Hole, it was killing him quicker then Stein thought it would."

"…_.I'll be there in a minute."_

"How are you going to get here? I took the car!"

"_I'll ask Chrona to give me a ride."_ She hung up

Soul was sitting in the waiting room, he gave off a weak smile when he remembered the last time he was sitting anxiously waiting in one of the chairs. His thoughts were interrupted when Maka and Sally ran towards him.

"Has Stein come out yet?" Maka asked.

"No, he's still doing the surgery." Soul murmured.

It felt like they were waiting for hours before Stein came out looking extremely exhausted. Maka was the first to reach him.

"How is he?" She questioned.

Stein began turning the screw in his head again, "The surgery was a success, although he will have asthma for the rest of his life."

The anxious knot in his stomach untwisted and Soul gave out a huge sigh of relief.

'Everything was going to be fine.' He thought as the rest of his family started walking towars Kai's hospital room.

**Please don't hate me! *cowards in Mr. Corner* I made him ok so don't kill me! I promise Blair will be in the next chapter (with a little surprise heh, heh, heh…) Next chap I will try to get out soon, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Soul sighed and flipped through the TV shows looking for a decent one to watch. Maka was sitting on the couch reading her latest romance novel next, Sally was working on a 'which type of boy is right for you' quiz. A loud knock echoed through the quiet stillness of the apartment, sighing Maka put down her book.

"If it's your father, don't answer it." Soul grumbled.

"I know." She sighed, looking through the peep hole she looked at her husband, "Soul, you aren't going to like this."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Opening the front door a women in a skimpy dress burst in. Throwing her arms out she greeted her old roommates.

"Soul-kun! Maka-chan!" Blair squealed trying to give him a huge hug.

Soul shrieked and dove behind the couch to avoid her. Frowning she spotted Sally giving her dad a weird look. Clapping her hands together she leaned over to be eyelevel with her.

"And who are you?" She said in her sing song voice.

Sally stood up and walked to the door, "Is it ok if I go out?" She whispered to Maka.

"That would be wise." She muttered.

Blair put her hands on her hips, "That wasn't very nice."

"Blair why are you even here?" Soul's voice was muffled by the couch.

"Can't a cat see her old friends?" She huffed, her madness didn't last long before she was cheerful again, "I see you two are still living together. Is the economy that bad? You could have lived with me!"

"Blair, keep your voice down!" Maka hissed, nodding her head towards Kai's door, "Soul, Make sure he didn't wake up."

Soul scooted out from behind the couch and made his way to Kai's bedroom door, Blair followed him. Quietly pushing it open he peeked in, Kai was fast asleep. Blair couldn't help but let out a 'awwww!'.

"He looks like a mini Soul." She purred.

Soul smiled, out of both of his kids, Kai was the only one who, when he was still young, never wanted to leave his arms. Walking over to Kai his smile faded a bit, he still looked sick. Lightly kissing his forehead he turned to see Blair giving him a strange look.

"What?" He whispered being careful not to wake up Kai.

"Sooo, who's the mommy?" She didn't lose her cheerfulness.

"I'll tell you in the living room." He pushed Blair out of the room.

Right when they were out of his room Blair instantly asked the same question, "Well who's the mom?"

"Who's mom?" Maka put down her book.

"Kai's." He grumbled.

There was a small knock at the door. Soul looked through the peephole and opened the door letting two kids who looked _a lot_ like Blair.

"Hi babies!" Blair squealed throwing her arms around them.

"Blair," Maka couldn't take her eyes off the kids, "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Ah yes! I'm a mama!" Blair beamed.

"Who's the father?" Soul asked knowing he would regret it, and he did.

"That's the thing," Blair uttered, "I don't know exactly."

"Then how did _they_ happen?" Soul snapped.

"They're mistakes! Two perfect mistakes." She cooed snuggling her kids.

"Mom," One of them sighed, "Just because you call us perfect doesn't excuse the fact that you leave us every night to go to the local bar."

"Uhhhh," For the first time Blair didn't know what to say, "because…Mama…uh…is looking for a papa!"

"Do you want to tell us their names or did you forget to name them?" Maka moved protectively next to Soul, showing Blair that he was taken.

"I named them!" She said protectively, "The girl is Tomoyo and the boy is Tomoya!"

"You named them only the exact same?" Soul questioned.

Tomoyo gave her mom a look, "Mom I'm hungry."

Maka sighed and started walking towards the kitchen, "I'll make some dinner and- crap! Soul we need to get some groceries."

"I'll go." Soul offered.

Blair suddenly got very excited, "You two can go together! I'll watch the mini Soul!"

"First, his name is Kai, and seconded, one of us should really stay if Kai needs something." Maka huffed not willing to let Blair stay.

Blair gave her a look, "I can watch him! I've taken care of two kids!"

"Maka, just let her stay. She won't stop until she gets what she wants." Soul grumbled.

"Fine! You can watch Kai, but if he wakes up tell him we'll be right back." Maka hissed not wanting Blair to say anything to stress out her son right after he had surgery.

"Wait! Soul, you didn't tell me who the mommy is!" Blair whined.

"Maka." Soul said before he left out the door with his wife.

Blair started squealing something along the lines of, "I knew it!"

'God, I hope she doesn't scare Kai.' Soul thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Once Maka and Soul left, Blair turned to her kids, "Ok! What do you guys want to do?"

Tomoya sighed, "we're babysitting, we can't really do anything."

Blair started to wave her finger, "Nonsense! We can have plenty fun!"

Tomoyo gave her mom a look, "Soul and Maka said we can't be loud because Kai's sleeping."

"We won't be loud." Blair huffed already shuffling through some drawers.

"That's what you said when you brought that man over." Tomoya grumbled, "But I was up all night."

"Look what I found!" Blair said pulling a black covered book out of the table drawer.

"That's a family album."

Blair looked up to see Kai leaning on the door frame with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Blair ran towards him trying to give him a hug.

"Hiya mini Soul!" She squealed.

Tomoyo and Tomoya jumped up to grab their mom keeping her from hugging Kai. Ignoring them he walked over to the couch.

"Where are my mom and dad?" He asked.

Tomoya gave him a sympathetic look, "They left to buy groceries and let my mom babysit."

Breaking from her children's grasp she ran over to sit next to him and opened the album. Flipping through it she stopped on a picture of Soul and Maka.

"Awww! They look so young!" She purred.

The picture was taken on their wedding, Soul was holding her bridal style and Maka had her arms around his neck, Blair ran a hand down the photo.

"I wonder what it's like getting married." She murmured.

The door opened and Sally walked in with Lucy and her older brother Komimasa. Once Sally saw Blair she made a face.

"Why are you here?" She scoffed.

Blair placed the photo album on the couch and stood up to face Sally, placing her hands on her hips she gave her a glare.

"That's no way to talk to your brother missy!" She scolded.

"Mom, she was talking to you."Tomoyo sighed.

Blair formed her mouth into a 'o' shape and sat back down on the couch to finish looking at the photo album, Lucy smiled and walked over to Kai.

"Hey!" Lucy said in her cheerful voice.

"Oh, uhh…h-hi Lucy." Kai mumbled his face turning a deep pink color.

Sally smirked knowing what his feelings were for Lucy, someone tapped both of her shoulders.

"Pardon me," Komimasa started, "But who is that women on your couch? She isn't symmetrical at all!"

Sally shook her head, "I really don't know. Just some weirdo who scarred the crap out of my dad earlier today."

Tomoyo walked up to them, "That's my mom, her name's Blair."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sally asked.

"My name's Tomoyo." She answered, "My brother's Tomoya."

The door opened again and Soul and Maka came in with the groceries. Soul stopped seeing how many people were in his house.

"Are you guys having a party or something?" He said placing the bags on the kitchen table.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Blair squealed, "We should have one!"

"No!" Maka shrieked.

"That groceries bag is very unsymmetrical!" Komimasa yelled stomping his foot on the ground.

The door bell rang once again and Before Soul or Maka could answer it it was knocked off it's hinges, a black haired version of Black*star was standing on it.

"WOHOO! THE GREAT GRAY*STAR IS HERE! YOUR LIVES JUST GOT BETTER!" He yelled.

"HE"S SO UNSYMMETRICAL!" Komimasa screamed shielding his eyes.

"Hello pathetic shimigami!" Gray*star pointed his finger at Komimasa.

"Pathetic? What makes me pathetic?" He muttered.

"Because I'm stronger than you!" Gray*star copied his father's idiotic grin.

"Maka," Soul sighed turning to his wife, "I think Kid and Black*star have cloned."

Maka nodded her head, "Yup."

**Heh, sorry that this chap was short and the ending wasn't really good. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways…REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

Soul gave off a large yawn as he sat down in the comfortable arm chair and turned on the TV. He watched only a few minutes of the show before his door was knocked down again by his best friend, Black*star.

"YAHOO!" He bellowed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Soul grumbled.

"Gods don't need to knock!" He yelled.

Soul shot Black*star a death glare, "What do you want?"

"I thought we could hang out!" Black*star smirked.

Just then Kai walked in, "Hey dad, can I hang out with Tomoya today?"

"What? No way! You still have to rest." Soul said.

"Daaad," Kai complained, "The surgery was a _month_ ago."

"Still not letting your son have any fun?" Black*star started to frown, "Not cool Soul."

"Hey! I'm still cool!" Soul snapped.

Black*star ignored him and continued, "Even I let Gray*star out! His 'godliness' cannot be contained!"

Kai looked at his father with pleading eyes, "C'mon dad, pleeease?"

Soul let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Thanks dad!" Kai said before rushing out the door.

"But if you go anywhere near the bar you're grounded!" Soul yelled after him.

~X~

"I think we're lost." Tomoya muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Kai shot him a glare, "Na, you _think_?"

Tomoya returned the glare as he walked in front of the scythe, "Don't have to be rude about it!"

"You're the one who got us lost!" Kai snapped. "How can your sister be so good at finding her way and you-"

"Yea, yea, I know." Tomoya sighed, "I can get lost in my own house."

Kai gave him another glare, "If we die out here I'm blaming you!"

Tomoya opened his mouth to shoot something back at him but a loud crash came from the alleyway next to them. They both looked down it and saw a shadow quickly cross the brick wall before disappearing.

"C'mon!" Kai said already running down it, "Maybe they can help us!"

"K-Kai!" Tomoya yelled after him, "Wait up!"

Grime covered the wall and the ground was littered with trash, cigarette butts, tipped over trash cans, and unidentified items, Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"This place stinks!" He spat walking around a dirty diaper.

Tomoya stopped to point at something green, "Is that a moldy burrito?"

Kai turned to look at what he was pointing at but felt something cold press against the back of his head, it was a gun.

"What are you doing in our territory?" The attacker growled, quickly taking the gun away he waved it at Tomoya, "You, come here. And you, turn around."

Kai gulped and did as his attacker said, he faced a boy around their age with blonde hair and blue eyes. A t-shirt with the words 'no mercy' across the front hung loosely around his shoulders and he had a toothpick clenched in his teeth, blue jeans covered the tops of his shoes and a large husky sat next to him it's cold blue eyes locked on the boys in front of it. The blonde haired boy gave them a scowl and the husky gave off a menacing growl.

"What's your names?" He grumbled pointing the gun at them.

Tomoya squeaked and whispered low enough for only Kai to hear, "You're a scythe aren't you? Attack him!"

"I can't," Kai whispered back, "He's not on Shimigami's list."

"Answer me!" The boy yelled making them both jump.

"M-my names Kai and my friends name is Tomoya." Kai answered.

"Oh Kyle~"

"Crap." The boy (apparently named Kyle) muttered.

A blonde haired lady came around the corner and stopped next to Kyle, "It's time for dinn..er?" She looked up and saw Kai and Tomoya angrily turning back to the boy next to her, "Kyle, what on earth is going on?"

"M-mom!" Kyle squeaked dropping the gun, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Then what does it look like?" She huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Because it looks like you stole my gun and threatened these two boys with it."

She closed her eyes and gave Tomoya and Kai a cheerful smile, "Are you two alright? I'm so sorry for their behavior, the gun was only for emergency's." Once she opened her eyes again, she froze.

Her gaze was locked on the young scythe making him feel uncomfortable.

"I-is there something wrong?" Kai asked shifting in place.

She shook her head, "No sorry, it's just you remind me of someone I knew when I was younger." She looked up at him again, "Are you related to someone named Soul by any chance?"

"Yea, he's my dad, why?"

She gave him another cheerful smile, "In that case I haven't introduced myself, I'm Patti. And these two," she motioned to the dog and boy standing in front of her, "Are my son Kyle and my sister's adopted son Fenrir."

Tomoya raised his eyebrow, "She adopted a dog?"

There was a puff of smoke around the husky and once the smoke cleared a black haired boy with husky ears and a tail had taken it's place. He raised his hand, "Hiya."

Patti glared at them and smacked the back of both of their heads, "Morons!"

"How are we morons?" Kyle snapped.

Ignoring her son's complaints she turned to Tomoya and Kai yet again, "Do you two want to come to our house?"

"Do you have a phone we can use? I don't have one yet and my friend here," Kai shot Tomoya another glare, "Left his at home."

"Not my fault!" He yelled.

Patti started to giggle, "Yes you can use our phone."

With that said she lead them towards her and her sister's house.

~X~

"Welcome to our house!" Patti gestured her hand inside.

Kai walked into the small house and a long haired lady looked up from the stove, "Hi Patti!"

"Hi Liz." Patti replied.

Liz walked out from behind the stove to set down the dish she was carrying, looking up she smiled at Kai and Tomoya.

"I see we have guests." Once she opened her eyes, she froze, "Um, a-are you related to someone named Soul?"

"Yes," Kai sighed, "I'm his son."

"Guess what Fenrir and Kyle did today Liz." Patti growled.

Liz looked up again and gave her adopted son a cold look, "What?"

"Stole my gun and held these two up." Patti pointed her finger towards Tomoya and Kai to let her know which two she was talking about.

"They were in our territory!" Fenrir yelled causing Liz to glare at him again.

"We didn't teach you to attack people passing through, only those you want to hurt you." Liz hissed, "Anyways dinners ready."

Liz hardly finished what she was saying before Fenrir and Kyle rushed over, Patti stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Are you two hungry?" She asked.

"No we're not." Kai said grabbing Tomoya by the back of his shirt to keep him from running towards the food, "Can we use your phone?"

"Sure, it's on the wall over there." She pointed at the wall near the door and sat down.

Kai smiled and dialed the familiar number.

~X~

Soul looked down at the paper he had written the directions on, he stepped into the alley way and followed the trash littered floor. At the end a small house waited on a clean spot.

"This must be it." He muttered knocking on the door.

After a few seconds it was opened by Patti, "Hi Soul!"

"Hey Pat-" Soul was cut off as the pistol grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Soul barley stopped himself from falling onto the floor, he shot Patti a glare.

"Watcha do that for?" He snapped.

"Soul!"

Soul looked up just as Liz tackled him in a hug, gasping for breath he pried her off.

"we're so happy to see you!" Liz said.

"So am I, it's been a while." Soul huffed rubbing his ribs.

"Fourteen years to be exact." Patti sighed.

"And boy have the years been kind to you." Liz purred leaning forward, "Are you taken?"

"Wha-LIZ!" Soul yelled.

"Calm down I was joking!" Liz laughed.

Soul grumbled something under his breath and spotted Tomoya and Kai sitting on the couch talking to Kyle and Fenrir.

"C'mon lets go home." Soul said walking up to them.

Kai nodded his head but Tomoya just looked up at him, "Before I go home," the purple haired boy said, "Do you know if my mom's drunk?"

"No I don't, now lets go!"

"I'm not taking the chance, just drop me off at the arcade." He ordered.

Soul just shrugged and pointed to the door, "Let's go I'm getting hungry."

Just as they were walking out the door, Patti stopped them, "I forgot to ask, how's Kid?"

"He's fine." Soul answered, "He got married to Chrona."

"Does he still live in that mansion?" Liz asked stepping next to her sister.

"yea, why?" He raised his eyebrow.

Liz smiled and set a hand on her sisters head, "We should visit him sometime."

"Maybe he still has my giraffes!" Patti squealed throwing her hands in the air.

Soul gave them a crooked grin, "C'mon Kai, it was nice seeing you two again."

The pistols waved at them as they walked back the way they came, Soul put his hands in his pocket and walked around a spilled trash can. Tomoya started to walk towards the arcade once they got out of the alley way.

Kai looked up at his dad, "what's for dinner?"

"Chilly." Soul answered.

"Yuck!" Kai spat, "Think mom will cook me something else if I complain that my stomach hurts?"

Soul gave off a light laugh, "No, you can make pasta."

"Thanks dad." Kai said.

Soul smiled and the two started to walk home again.

~X~

"YAHA!" Black*star yelled knocking down their door for the second time.

Soul turned and glared at him, "That door can be fixed only so many times!"

"THE GREAT ME HAS DECIDED TO INVITE YOU TO THE BAR WITH ME!" Black*star bellowed ignoring his friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea," The death scythe sighed, "Last time you went you got so drunk you thought a pole was Tsubaki and started making out with it!"

"That was one time!" The assassin scoffed.

"With your tongue."

Black*star straightened up a bit, "No wonder I woke up the next day with my mouth tasting like metal." He furrowed his brow, "C'mon man! If you don't go I'll go by myself!"

Soul froze, if Black*star went by himself…no one could monitor his drinks. The slop would get himself drunk again!

He gave in, "Fine!"

"YAHOO!" Black*star yelled again pumping a fist in the air, "LET"S GO!"

He rushed out the door followed closely by his old friend.

**Haha! Next chap they'll be at a bar! Black*star at a bar….oh my. Anyways, this was my longest chap! Yay! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"YAHA!" Black*star yelled rushing through the bars door.

Once Soul walked into the bar, he wrinkled his nose. It smelled terrible! A wooden bar stretched across one wall, tables and chairs were spread across the room, and very drunk men sat at them trying to keep down their last beer or trying to hit on women.

"Isn't this place great?" Black*star hollered.

"A place crowded with drunken men who are slowly drowning themselves in alcohol, yea this place is great." Soul said sarcastically.

Black*star ignored him and sat down at the bar eagerly motioning Soul to join him. Sighing Soul took the seat next to him.

"What'll you have boys?" The bartender asked.

Black*star gave him one of his idiotic grins, "I'll have-"

Soul cut him off, "Nothing strong."

The assassin gave him a look, "You kidding me?" He turned back to the bartender, "I'll have the strongest beer you got!"

"I don't think that's very smart." Soul muttered watching a murky liquid get set down.

"I can handle it!" Black*star claimed and before Soul could stop him he downed the entire thing. Slapping the empty glass on the table he looked back at the bartender, "More!"

Soul rolled his eyes and whipped out his phone to text Maka.

_At the bar trying and failing to keep Black*star sober._

He looked back at his friend and found him now drinking from a beer bottle, his phone started to vibrate.

_Fine just don't come home late and sober; I have enough problems to deal with._

Soul frowned.

_What problems?_

_The usual, Sally got dumped again._

Soul sighed and looked back over at Black*star who could hardly sit still in his chair.

_Great Black*star's drunk, good thing we walked here._

_Poor Tsubaki, call if you need a ride home._

Soul set his phone back in his pocket.

"Duuuude," Black*star slurred, "Those*hic* girls are*hic* flirting with me*hic*."

"Just try to remember you're married." Soul murmured twirling the straw in his water.

"I'm*hic*married? To*hic*who?" Black*star mumbled.

"You're an idiot." Soul sighed.

"Hello."

Soul and Black*star turned towards the lady who spoke. She was wearing a tank top cut off just above her bellybutton, her blue jeans had slits running up the sides, and she wore a smile on her pink frosted lips. Getting up she started to walk towards them.

"Heelooooo*hic*" Black*star hiccupped.

The women ignored him and walked right up to Soul.

"And you are?" She asked leaning forward so her raven black hair fell over her shoulders.

"Married." Soul said turning back to his water.

"I'm*hic*not!" Black*star drunkenly chirped

"Yes you are." Soul sighed.

She smirked and sat down next to him, "Well my name's Monica."

Soul glared at her, "Did I ask you what your name was?"

"No but I still want to know yours." She smiled sweetly.

Soul grumbled something under his breath, slapped some money on the counter, and grabbed the back of his drunk friend's shirt.

"Let's go." He started to pull him out the door.

"But I don't want to*hic*go. Those girls were*hic* hitting on me." Black*star whined.

Once they were outside, Monica frowned.

"So we have to do it the hard way hm?" She smiled and looked down at her shadow, "Time to have some fun Niny."

A gap formed where the mouth should have been and curved into the shape of a grin. Monica chuckled darkly and walked out of the bar.

**Oh noez! A villain! What shall happen to the Evans?** **Will they survive? And who would name their shadow Niny?** **I don't know, why are you asking me this stuff? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes."

"Did you comb your hair?"

"Yes."

"Brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Oh! I can't believe you're already going to shibusen!" Maka squealed giving Kai a death hug.

Soul popped his head into the room, "Maka let go of the poor kid, I think he's starting to turn blue."

Releasing her grip on him she started to smooth out Kai's hair, "I'm sorry it's just that you're growing up so fast!"

"Mom!" Kai yelled breaking from her grip.

"I need to see if Sally's ready!" Maka said before rushing towards her daughter's room.

Soul gave off a light chuckle and turned to his son, "C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

Kai nodded but before he could get to the kitchen, the door burst open and Spirit flew through.

"KAIII!" He yelled spreading his arms out wide, "GRANDPA WANTS TO GIVE YOU A HUGGG!"

"KAI-CHOP!" Kai smacked the red headed man with a hard cover book.

"Kaiiiiii!" Spirit wailed huddling into a pathetic ball.

Soul sighed and turned to look at the clock, "You need to get going!"

"Right." Kai muttered trying to make it out the door.

"Kai! Wait!" Spirit wailed again wrapping his arms around the scythes leg.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU OLD FART!" Kai spat, yet again slamming the book on top of his grandpa's head.

Soul grabbed the back of Spirit's shirt and pulled him off, Kai was about to leave when Soul stopped him.

"Here," Soul threw keys at him, "There's something for you in the front."

"Ok?" Kai murmured rushing out the door.

He froze on the stairs outside, a sleek black motorcycle sat parked by the curb. He nervously walked towards it and put the keys in the slot, perfect fit.

"Sweet!" He yelled swinging his leg over the seat.

After turning the key, he took off towards Shibusen.

~X~

Kai walked through Shibusen's halls watching people mingle; he was looking for a certain pink haired girl.

"Hey Kai!"

Said scythe turned to see Tomoyo and Tomoya walking towards him.

"Surprised to see us, eh?" Tomoya said.

"Kinda, what are you two doing here?" Kai asked.

They answered by lifting up a weapon badge, Kai's eyes widened.

"You two are weapons?" Kai gasped, they nodded their heads, "Well, what kind?"

"Pistols!" Tomoyo squealed.

Kai couldn't help but laugh, "Komimasa will love you two! He'll think you two are symmetrical!"

Something slammed on the top of his head, "SYMMETRY? WHERE?"

Kai gave off a sigh of annoyance as Komimasa leaned forward to inspect the twins. He made a sound that sounded a lot like a squeal.

"You two are symmetrical! Will you two be my partners?" He asked thrusting his hand forward.

The twins looked at each other, "Sure."

"YAHA! IT IS I THE GREAT GRAY*STAR COMING TO TELL YOU I HAVE A PARTNER!"

Kai turned to glare at the booming moron, "Shut up will ya?"

"How could you possibly get a partner? You're completely unsymmetrical!" Komimasa huffed.

A girl with blue hair appeared behind Gray*star, "Hey guys."

"Hey Jade. You partnered up with your brother?" Tomoyo shook her head, "You could pair up with anyone and you chose him?"

"W-well, I thought I could help Gray*star out." She mumbled setting her hands on her younger brother's shoulders.

"Hey Kai, do you have a partner?" Tomoya asked.

"I'm looking for Lucy." He said.

"Well you better hurry," Komimasa pointed behind him, "Last time I saw my sister, a bunch of boys were asking to be her partner."

He hardly finished his sentence before Kai took off.

~X~

Kai turned the corner sliding on the slippery floor, "Crap!" He yelled landing on his butt.

He heard giggling, turning he saw Lucy standing behind him. Amusement danced in her gold colored eyes.

"Do you need help?" She snickered extending her arm.

Kai smirked and grabbed her hand, once he was on his feet he faced her, "do you have a partner?" He asked.

"No," She sighed, "I haven't found anyone yet."

"Well, I don't have a meister either." He smiled, "Want to be partners?"

Lucy returned his smile, "Yes!"

Kai grinned showing of his sharp teeth, "Cool."

**So that's it, that's the end of the SE after story. Ok now I'm depressed, but don't worry because there will be a sequel yay! I know this was a short story so the sequel will be longer. Please don't hate me for ending the story! Review!**

**Special thanks to Sailor Sofia, Lovingnori 707, KittyAttack, RandomDancing123, and Skarlet Magician 1997 for helping me when I got stuck, you guys are awesome!**

**And thank you to all who reviewed on my stories.**

**Oh! Remember my friend Neko123456? Well she says she's going to put up drawn manga pages of the original SE after story! So once the first one of those is up I'll put the link on my account.**

**Again, you guys rock! **


End file.
